<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haku vs hinata hyuga by Ovrlralex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031769">Haku vs hinata hyuga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex'>Ovrlralex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Haku (Naruto) Lives, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku offered a challenge to the narcissistic hyuuga  women in a exhibition fight to study her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haku/Hyuuga Hinata</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haku vs hinata hyuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata stared at the mask shinobi  who slowly circled  hinata who floowed his movements,hinata raised a brow,thinking  haku is a women she felt no sense  of holding back and smirked arrogantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I seen your fights in the ring,your fast and deadly,but you wont win the speed game with me,ms hinata."haku said offering a lock up.</p><p>Himata activated her byakugan and was suprised at haku's gender."Naruto told me about you,nearly killed to uchiha scum,great bloodline,but a little shoddy and sloppy as the uchiha still breaths."hinata said fixes her self.</p><p>"Im anything but shoody and sloppy."haku said he and hinata lock up,haku moved and applies a wristlock  on hinataas he pulled the arm,hinata flips to the side and reverses the hold and applies a side healock and takes haku down to work on his head but haku wraps his legs around hinata and pulls her.</p><p>"You good but as i told sasuke,you will never keep up with my speed,your a bit heavier then me but im faster then you."haku chuckled  under his mask as  he pich hinata's waist a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata growled."dont compare me with the uchiha   scum,while he a pompous bastard,im a narcissist."hinata kips up and tries landing and elbow to the gut but haku rolled away as hinata droped her elbow,her then grabs the right arm and applies an arm lock.</p><p> </p><p>"But both are you are arrogant."haku said and lifted up hinata to her feet and unloads some elbows the the arm and goes for a wristlock and delivers and elbow underneath the arm,caysing hinata to moan as she moved away as she shakes off the pain.</p><p>Haku stretches his muscles he wore an adult version of his attire a bit bulky on the outside but he still moved quick, heis a 30 year old man since the last time naruto saw him.</p><p> </p><p>"Tch,i see how the uchiha prick had a difficult time,i'll study you some more."hinata said with a smile and both ninjas lock up,hinata takes haku to the corner and grabs the left arm and flips haku over and and drops both legs on top of the slim frame of haku and applies the eight trigrams cross armbreaker, wrenching the left arm as haku struggled, he didn't squirm or hiss or yell,he was silent,smiling under his mask and gets up and pulling his arm free and gets up and goes drops down and applies a side headlock. </p><p>Hinata struggles to but haku moved  and applues a cross armbreaker of his own of the left arm of hinata as hinata  moand in pain."Submit."haku said softly in the empty gym.</p><p>"No."hinata said with defiance as she tried to move but haku hyperextends  the arm as hinata growled, she moved and shifted her weight and places a leg on the ropes.</p><p> </p><p>"Well tought  out."haku said as he lets go and rolls away and gets to his feet,he took boff his mask and cast it aside and places his hands on his waist."there's no shame in admitting defeat hinata."he said,seeing hinata getting up and holding her arm and blushed at haku's face.</p><p> </p><p>'He looks feminine for a man."hinata tought as she brushes some of her hair to the side,she and haku circled the ring, and lock up again, hinata delivers a hard knee ateike to the gut and rams another one to the gut she pulled haku for a standing front face lock,she then grabs haku by his hair from behind. </p><p>"I hope you dont mind an unfair fight."hinata said arrogantly,earring a chuckle  from haku.</p><p> </p><p>"No,not at all."he said and twirls around to apply a hammerlock  on the right arm of hinata,she clamed herself,using her weight and speed she moved haku to the corner hard and breaks fre and wraps her right arm around the back of the head and tuns with him and leaped and drops him with a bulldog.</p><p>Hinata turned and places one hand on his belly in a push up postion as a pin and the ref started her count but haku kicks out and hinata gets up and applies a standing arm lock on the right arm."okay haku,some way yoir going to submit to me."hinata said with an evil smirk.</p><p>Haku struggled  only for hinata to roll him over and drops her leg on the arm  and applies another arm lock but on a grounded position.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>